Enséñame a bailar
by Cami Sky
Summary: Un, dos, tres... Bailar es un arte. ¿Y quien mejor que la mujer de su vida para enseñarle a James Potter como bailar un vals muggle?


¡Hola! ¿Qué ha sido de su vida?

Lamento mucho no haber publicado ningún fic desde hace tiempo; pero he estado (mejor dicho, sigo estando) hasta el cuello de trabajos, proyectos, deberes y demás labores propias de los estudiantes.

Además de que mi musa decidió tomarse un tiempo sabático indefinido y no dejó reemplazo.

Dejando de lado las cosas estresantes de los estudios, quisiera darle las gracias a todos aquellos que dejaron un review en mis anteriores fics (ya sean los de Harry Potter, los de Kaze no Stigma o el de Shakugan no Shana); no saben como conseguían alegrarme el día.

La idea de este fic surgió mientras estaba dormitando en medio de una clase, así que inmediatamente cogí un cuaderno y empecé a escribir.

Con ustedes, después de mucho tiempo…

…un fic de Cami Sky.

**Enséñame a bailar**

James Potter frunció el ceño. Se quitó los lentes y los limpió con un golpe de su varita. ¿Por qué la música muggle era tan complicada de bailar? No era justo. Se ajustó los lentes con una mano mientras con la otra se secaba el sudor de la frente. Iba a intentarlo hasta que consiguiera hacerlo de manera decente.

Tenía un par de horas que estaba intentando seguir el ritmo de un vals muggle y estaba fracasando miserablemente.

Sus pies se chocaban entre si y terminaba tirado en el piso.

¿Por qué a Sirius le había salido bien al primer intento?

No quería decepcionar a Lily; no con algo que era tan importante para ella como el vals que iban a bailar en la recepción de _su_ matrimonio.

Encendió el equipo de música y se colocó en posición. Iba a practicar de nuevo.

Un, dos, tres.

Un, dos, tres.

¿Por qué demonios era tan complicado?

Un, dos, tres…

Y ocurrió. Inevitablemente. Pisó, no sabía cómo, uno de sus propios pies y terminó haciéndole una visita al suelo.

¡Por Merlín! ¡Solo eran tres endemoniados pasos!

Se sentó en el piso y resopló. No era justo.

Murmuró una maldición. No importaba lo que le costase, iba a aprender a bailar aunque fuera lo último que hiciera…

Revolvió su indomable cabello azabache con una mano mientras la otra frotaba su rodilla derecha. La caída seguramente le iba a dejar un moretón.

¿Por qué Lily se empeñaba que aprendiera a la manera muggle? Era mucho más sencillo si se echaba un encantamiento a sí mismo para poder bailar sin dificultad alguna. Pero claro, su pelirroja prometida quería hacerlo de la manera "normal".

-¿Sigues aquí James?

Una voz femenina interrumpió sus pensamientos. Una joven de ojos verdes asomó la cabeza por la puerta del inmenso salón de la casa Evans. Habían movido los muebles a golpe de varita para hacer un espacio apropiado para las lecciones de baile de su casi marido. Al principio Sirius y Remus se había unido para aprender ellos también… pero hacía varias horas que ambos ya se habían retirado de regreso a sus viviendas. Era cerca de la medianoche y James dos-pies-izquierdos Potter seguía tratando de aprender a bailar.

El gesto no pudo menos que enternecerla. Sabía que el pelinegro haría lo que fuera por ella… pero esto superaba sus expectativas.

-No me voy a ir hasta que aprenda a bailar-respondió el moreno mientras se ponía, nuevamente, de pie.

Un, dos, tres.

Un, dos, tres.

-Quizás debas dejarlo por hoy-dijo la pelirroja mientras se sentaba en el suelo después de ver como el chico volvía a enredarse con sus propios pies.

-No me voy a ir-repuso James.

Lily se quedó en absoluto silencio. Siempre tan terco… nunca aceptaba la derrota y era precisamente eso lo que más le gustaba de él. Lo vio caerse y pararse al menos una docena más de veces antes de levantarse de donde se encontraba.

-Ven-estiró su brazo para ayudarlo a levantarse-Yo te voy a enseñar.

-¿Segura?-preguntó James, todavía desde el piso-Entonces… enséñame a bailar.

Lily sonrió colocó una mano en el hombro del moreno y con la otra apretó suavemente una de las manos del hombre. Lo miró directamente a los ojos y sonrió ante su expresión de pánico. Empezó a mecerse, suavemente, al ritmo de la música.

Un, dos, tres.

Un, dos, tres.

Un, dos, tres.

James levantó la mirada que había posado, durante unas milésimas de segundos, en el piso. ¿Por qué todavía no se había caído?

Un, dos, tres.

Un, dos, tres.

Un, dos, tres.

Un, dos, tres.

Inexplicablemente, al menos para él, siguió bailando. Sus pies parecían estar siendo guiados por una fuerza desconocida y, aunque estaba totalmente seguro de que no era un hechizo, se encontraba más que sorprendido.

Todavía no se había caído.

Siguió el suave movimiento que imponía Lily mientras se desplazaban por el salón. No tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo había podido mantenerse bailando por más de unos segundos seguidos, pero eso ya no le importaba en esos momentos. Lo único que importaba para él en esos momentos era la forma en que su pelirroja encajaba perfectamente entre sus brazos. Bien mirado… el vals muggle no era tan terrible.

Incluso era divertido.

-¿Qué tal soy como maestra de baile?-preguntó la ojiverde con una sonrisa.

-Perfecta-respondió el moreno mientras que, en un impulso, la hizo girar entre sus brazos.

-No eres tan mal estudiante-repuso Lily.

Un, dos, tres.

Un, dos, tres.

Un, dos, tres.

Un, dos, tres.

Todavía no se había caído.

-Lily… enséñame a bailar-susurró James antes de besarla.

**F****in**

¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado?

Mientras estaba escribiendo, me iba derritiendo… ¡James es tan lindo!

No todos los hombres aprenden a bailar solo para darle gusto a una chica.

Espero que el fic haya sido de su agrado… y que se tomen la molestia de perder un par de minutos dejando un review.

Por muy pequeñito que sea, un review siempre alegra el día.

Cuídense mucho, nos vemos en otro fic.

Ojalá y no me demore tanto la próxima vez.

Cami Sky


End file.
